


WILDE (Zootopia x Logan fanfiction)

by Salekov



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Depression, Loneliness, Sad, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salekov/pseuds/Salekov
Summary: In the year 2036, Zootopia is nothing but rubble. A forgotten city amongst many others. Now, the once chief of the ZPD, Bogo, and a former cop Nick Wilde, are living in an abandoned factory located in the Sahara Desert, suffering from chemical reactions caused by what destroyed the city, and the ones they loved.Now, Nick is working as a limo driver to collect money to buy a boat nicknamed "Sunseeker", so him and Bogo can go live on the ocean. Just when he thinks everything is in order, a white vixen enters his life, who goes by the name Laura, or known by the ones who created her: X-23.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Years before this story takes place, Zootopia was still standing as the peak of the animal world. But many things happened which led to an all out war, resulting in the deaths of thousands upon thousands of mammals, including the face of the ZPD, and the ZPD itself. Sahara Square, home of the first precinct of the ZPD, was effected the most, probably because 2 certain individuals were located there. The only survivors from Sahara Square was ZPD Officer, Nicholas P. Wilde, and the Chief of Police, Idris Bogo. Disoriented and in shock, both individuals were effected negatively by a chemical reaction from the bombs which destroyed the area. Nicholas already had a sort of power (which will later be explained), but was stricken with the ability to heal from anything, while Bogo became the owner of “the most dangerous brain in the world.”  
> Both individuals fled the fallen City, finding refugee in the middle of the Sahara Desert, near the border of such places as Moleville and Bunnyburrow.

Chapter 1 - The Old Fox

The drunk fox awoke to the sound of distant murmuring, grunting as he lifted himself up.  
"What the hell?" He said tiredly.  
The distant murmuring turned into the voices of a group of mammals, laughing and shouting obscenities as they played with what sounded like a car crank.  
Nick pushed himself onto his feet and stepped out of the limo. In front of him was exactly what he guessed was there: A group of mammals laughing and shouting obscenities, except there wasn't any car crank in sight, only a guy twisting a lug wrench.  
"Uh, guys?"  
They all turn to look at the staggering, old fox. His fur was graying, and his face was riddled with old age.  
"Those are chrome plated lugs, you're gonna strip them. The plating flakes off."  
They all gathered and approached him.  
"This is a lease, no ones gonna pay to ride-"  
Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness. One of the mammals had shot him square in the chest with a shotgun.  
This wasn't the first time something like this happened. After the bombs destroyed Zootopia, it caused a chemical reaction to manifest in his body. And now suddenly he can survive such things as shotgun blasts.  
The mammals laughed at how the old fox flopped onto the ground, yelling to each other in Spanish. They returned to their work as if nothing happened. Such was the case with mammals like this.  
Only a few seconds passed when the fox started to get up.  
The hole in his shirt from the blast was there, as was the blood, but no bullet wound was visible on his body.  
"Uh, guys, guys." The fox said.  
They all backed away a little at the sight of him. How? How could anyone have survived that?  
"Guys seriously, you don't wanna do this."  
The fox raised his paws, and slowly, sharp claws protruded from his fingers.  
They were longer than a normal fox's claws, and even had a faint shine to them, as if they were metal.  
"Take him out." One of them said.  
And that was enough for Nick to understand what was about to happen.

In an instant, he felt a metal rod make contact with his temple, another with his forehead, some sort of glass material crash into his back, and a boot to the face.  
"Fuck him up!" Someone shouted.  
His anger grew, and now he was swinging at all of them. He managed to throw one of the mammals, and pierce his claws through the arm of another.  
They were gaining on him now, each one having some sort of weapon in their paws.  
Gunshots fired, and deep inside the depths of his once sly, optimistic head, he saw himself standing next to a rabbit in police uniform, yelling into a walkie talkie.  
Ting! Ting! Ting!  
They were shooting his car, a limo, of which once belonged to a little someone they called Mr. Big.  
"No, not the car!"  
Pwap! Pwap! Pwap!  
The bullets were hitting him now, causing him to fall onto his face.

Judy! Juuudy!  
The rabbit turned to look at him, her gaze cold and still.  
JUDY, NO!  
She fell to the ground, and he watched as death took her.  
NOO!  
The rabbit was gone. Everything they had together was now buried beneath the rubble of the once beautiful city of Zootopia.

He heard the cock of the shotgun and felt it's cold muzzle pressing against his neck.  
Pure rage was the only thing inside him now, and nobody could stop it.  
He let out a loud grunt of anger and pushed himself off, his claws coming out, and cutting off the arm of the one with the shotgun.  
His severed limb hit the ground hard, and the shotgun blast that followed caused it to eject from the group of mammals that hovered over the old fox.  
Now the rage could not be explained, as there was now a giant hole in the door of his limo.  
"Motherfucker!" The old fox shouted as he got up.  
His claws thrashed and swung at the group of mammals. Across the mouth and through the throat of one, through the head of another, through the chest of another, and across the face of yet another mammal.  
There were only two who had escaped the wrath of the old fox, running to their van with horrified faces.  
'Cowards', the fox thought.  
He picked up the lug wench and threw it at their window, smashing the glass.  
They were out of there in no time. The old fox stared at the van until it disappeared down the road, then got into his limo, turned the ignition, and drove away.  
The last thing on his mind before he departed from that scene, was three simple words which made up an old saying, as old as the fox itself: Respect your elders.

'Listen, I know you'll never forgive me! And I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this, but I can't do it without you.'  
That voice, that sweet and upbeat voice, always came into his head.  
But it hurt every time he heard it, because he knew that never again would he be able to hear that voice with his own ears.  
The voice continued to play as he stared into the dirty mirror of the gas station bathroom. He had just got done removing all the bullets from his body.

"Everyone's asleep Bert." The radio uttered. "Asleep among the next gen pornographers, the two time con artists, and predators. It's all connected."  
Another voice chimed in.  
"It's 2036, Clyde. Why are we still talking about predators?"  
As Nick sat back and listened, he glanced at the screen above the radio, revealing a digital license.  
A picture of his old self next to his info:  
Born: 6/21/84  
Name: Wilde, Nicholas P.  
Sex: M  
And all the other shit that's usually on a license.  
Suddenly, a voice came from the backseat.  
"I'm in a car. Yea, it was a good trip. Killed it up and down the fence.”  
Then all of a sudden, a group of teenage bunnies, dressed in clothing from the 60s, were poking their heads out of the roof yelling: Zoo-topi-a! Zoo-topi-a! Zoo-topi-a!  
And then he was staring at a newspaper clipping on the mirror.  
'Luxury cruise boat, "Sunseeker" Is for sale! $70,000 or choice of owner.' It read.  
He closed the mirror and let out a sigh of frustration.   
Now the fox was thinking deeply, thinking about him and Bogo relaxing out on the ocean. Relaxation is what he needed right now, especially with the world around him and the way it is.

Nick's job as a chaperone was quite adventurous from his point of view. Every person the got into his limo was always some sort of character, and he enjoyed their company.  
But sometimes there was no entertainment, but depressing sights. Drunk and lonely mammals, someone crying after suffering a break up, and even a family going to attend a funeral. Such was the case this time.  
Nick watched from a distance as the family gathered around the lowering casket. He had a bottle of whiskey in his paw, chugging the last of it down and then tossing it into the bin next to him.  
"Nicholas!" He heard someone yell as he walked towards the grieving family.  
He turned around and noticed a brown furred vixen soaked in rain, staring at him with a look of shock, as if she had just witnessed a miracle.  
"Ah fuck." Nick sighed as he walked away from her.  
"Mr. Wilde, please! Necesito tu ayuda!"  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Nick shouted.  
The vixen began rambling on in Spanish, and eventually went back to her car.

The grieving family was now approaching the limo, their sad expressions still on their faces.  
"Who was that?" A woman from the group asked.  
Nick watched as the vixen's car backed out of its parked space and replied:  
"I don't know, some crazy lady. Don't worry."  
He opened the door for the woman, and then opened the door to the drivers seat. Before he could get in, the vixen's car nearly drove straight through his door. His fox instincts still worked to his surprise.  
He noticed one small thing before the car departed from the cemetery:  
A white vixen staring at him through the back window. Little did he know, that this vixen was about to change his life, and the lives of those around him.


	2. Jack Savage: A Rabbit, A Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets Jack Savage

Chapter 2 - Jack Savage: A Rabbit, A Foe

The old fox stood by the door, waiting for the doctor to arrive; and when he did, the fox was given a few bottles of Ibuprofen in exchange for $100. Getting into his car, he noticed a tall, looming figure walking towards it. It was only when this figure got into the car that rage engulfed him.  
"As I live and breath! Nicholas Wilde. And he's a junkie now?"  
It was a rabbit. He had black stripes from the tips of his ears to his neck, a tattoo of a wolfs skull on his neck, dark shaded sunglasses and ruffled hair, and a robotic paw.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Nick shouted.  
"You know, you got some buckshot in your door. I heard you was in Moleville. But then last night, some friends of mine; Burrow HP called and told me they found three dead cholos in a pullout on 54. Not unusual I know. Except one was missing a paw, another one a leg. So they was thinking it was either a savage tiger or Freddy Krueger. But neither one of them can drive! One being fictional, the other one extinct. And since the wheel lugs they found belong to a '24 Chrysler... Well, this is a '24 Chrysler.  
She found you yet? Gabriela? You see, I'm not looking for you, Nicky. Well, not really. I'm looking for someone who's looking for you. She took something of mine when I wasn't looking. Something for which I am responsible. Spanish vixen. Now I now predators are very rare to see in this day an age; you being an exception because your...Old age. But this ones fairly young. And she has the sights on you now. Doesn't ring any bells?"  
"I don't know any Gabriela, so get the fuck out of my car."  
The rabbit made a face as if he was taken aback, and then edged closer to Nick.  
"Ya know...I know what you're hiding amigo. The old cue ball south of the border."  
"What do you want?"  
"A little co-operation."  
Then, reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulled out a card and handed it to the fox. But nick only glanced at it and continued his gaze towards the rabbit.  
Instead, he flicked it into the cup holder and went to get out. But before he did, he turned to Nick and said: "I'm a fan, by the way."  
As the rabbit walked away from the car, Nick picked up the card, which read:

Alkali Transign  
Jack Savage  
Chief of Security

The anger in Nick intensified.  
"Ah fuck, FUCK!" He yelled, slamming the card down where it was.


	3. Bogo And Caliban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick talks to Bogo and Caliban

Chapter 3 - Bogo And Caliban

"No Mr. Esperanza, No! I know I said June but I need the boat now! How would that make the price go up? Look, what if I can put together $45,000 cash right now? Hello? Hello? Shit!"  
The fox exclaimed, slamming his phone down. It had been a long day, as was everyday. But as of now he was waiting in line for border inspection.  
20 years. 20 whole damn years he had went in and out through the inspection, so it was no surprise that all he had to say was, "Hey Sam." And the guy replying with "Morning Nicholas." For him to get through.  
The only bad part about this whole thing is that the plant was 2 hours away, and it was a pain in the ass to try to get enough gas to last to Moleville and back. But he managed; he had been doing it for 20 years, after all.  
After the long drive, he arrived at the front entrance. Each time he had to get out of the limo and push the huge gate open. It would be lovely if 'Caliban the hairless wolf' would open it for him, but of course, he was taking care of Bogo.  
As he got back into the car and drove through the entrance, he thought deeply about Bogo. Ever since the accident, his mind had become a literal weapon, and the fact that he had a few brain diseases didn't quite help it.  
Several years ago, Bogo had fell out of his bed and began having a seizure, which caused Caliban and Nick to freeze, Caliban unable to breath but Nick able to both breath and move, but not fast. If one were to witness it, they would compare Nick to how when magnets are pushed from the opposite sides, it pushes the other away, instead of sticking to it.  
Ever since then, him and Caliban have been saving extra money to buy pills and medicine to help both Bogo's psychic episodes and his seizure from happening.  
Now everything was back to the way it was, save for the looming anxiety and tension from the fear that they might not be able to stop the next seizure, or they might be too late to shove a syringe into him to stop it. Nick knew and understood what Bogo was going through, because he was also suffering from strange abilities, powers if you'd like. He could heal from anything, as was seen. But 20 years puts a lot on a person, especially when every bone in your body is made out of the most powerful metal in the world, which in turn is poisoning your body from the inside out, and thus killing the particles which help you to heal. Which explains why every mark or wound or anything like that, always leaves a scar.

...

Driving up to the old plantation building, Nick caught site of Caliban dressed in his usual get out: Every single inch of his body covered by many different types of clothing, but oddly all the same theme.  
Caliban had suffered a similar incident as Nick and Bogo, yet not from any chemical reaction. He was a lab mistake, a worker who volunteered himself to take part in an experiment, which caused him to lose all his fur, and his skin to turn pale. But once the sunlight hit him, his skin had burned with such intensity, that he couldn't help but scream out in sheer agony.  
Then eventually he met Nick, and he found that he wasn't the only one with gifts. Before Caliban had turned into what he calls a monster, he also worked for AlkaliTransign, in which he helped them by using his ability: Tracking down predators, and any other persons who may have abilities such as his.  
He had done a fine job according to his boss Dr. Rice, a mischievous, intelligent rabbit who was behind the very decline of predator births.  
Of course Caliban never told Nick about this, it was top secret, and it could put all three of them in more danger than they already were. The only difference being that they could end up dead, because the way Transign and their security group The Reavers work, is quite barbaric in the eyes of basic morality.

...

Walking into the building with Caliban, Nick could hear the distant rambling of Bogo, a sound so pitying and depressing, that it made Nick wince every time he heard it.  
Nick set down his bag on the table as Caliban looked up at him.  
"He's having a bad day." Caliban said.  
"Their all bad days." Nick replied, setting down the paper bag of Ibuprofen, which Caliban picked up immediately.  
"He needed these six hours ago." He looked into the bag.  
"This is not enough you know? Won't see us through the week."  
"I'm working on it."  
Caliban, annoyed with how Nick always acted with such things, handed the bag to him.  
"Your turn. I've had a rough night."  
"Poor you." Nick said, snatching the bag from him and walking across the room.  
"In other news, he told me he's communicating with someone."  
"He's not talking to anybody."  
"Don't be so sure. He's got all these details. I thought that tank was supposed to act as a barrier. It's got them cracks in it."  
"Just please stop!"  
He noticed Nick looking through the bins for the syringe, and said "Bottom left." He grabbed it and made his way down the hallway to the door.  
"Your not listening." He heard Caliban say behind him.  
"He's been asking questions again, about why we're here. I think he's trying to read my mind."  
"That's what these are for." Nick said, holding up the bag of Ibuprofen.  
He calmly opened the door, letting in a burst of sunlight which caused Caliban to cover his face and step back.

...

Now Nick was entering the tank, a place which brought him such deep sadness and emptiness in his heart. Sitting in his electric wheel chair, back faced to him, was the once Chief of the ZPD. He turned his wheelchair to face Nick, who was shutting the door, a look of anger and a mix of sorrow on his face. And that's when Bogo began rambling again.  
"Friends, I have good news for you today! It's not about what you do, it's not about your deeds! You can't live up to God's rules! He knows that you can't! It's okay, we're imperfect-"  
Nick had blocked his wheelchair, cutting off his rambling in the process.  
"Make way, sir."  
Nick ignored him as he twisted the cap off the medicine bottle.  
"I said make way!"  
And right when Nick was about to give him his pills, he did a 360 degree turn in his wheelchair and continued on with his rambling.  
"The new Quesalupa from Taco Bell! Get it with chicken, get it with steak! And with the cheese baked right in the shell! It's the next big thing! Call now while supplies last-"  
Once again interrupted by Nick, who again blocked his wheelchair from its continues circling around the tank.  
Nick began to roll up Bogo's sleeve, and staring off into the distance, the old buffalo asked, "Who are you?"  
"You know who I am."  
"Your the fox that puts me to sleep."  
"We both could use some sleep." Nick said as he flicked the syringe twice. He edged it towards Bogo's arm, but before it could make contact, the old buffalo grabbed his wrist.  
"No! No!" his struggling caused his wheelchair to slip from under him, and he landed hard on his back, whimpering and panting.  
"What are you doing to me?" He said.  
Nick's face was a mask of pity and sadness at this moment.  
"Chief."  
Then the ringing started.  
"Come on-"  
And then it hit, that powerful force that forced his throat to lock up, and his muscles to tighten, his head to spin, and his body unable to move normally.  
He grunted painfully, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
Caliban was in the kitchen wheezing and rocking back and forth, still holding the knife he was using to cut up vegetables.  
It was worse than last time, much more intense. Nick fell to his knees, once more letting out a painful grunt. He tightened his grip on the syringe and brought it down towards Bogo.  
The ringing was so unbearable that he thought his head was gonna explode.  
Bogo then began to shake his head uncontrollably as the force got worse and worse. Finally, Nick managed to get the syringe into his chest, and then the force was gone as fast as it came.

...

"How long have I been here?" Was the first words Bogo uttered when he came to.  
The sad look still remained on Nick's face. He leaned down, picked up Bogo, and set him on his bed.  
"Here." Nick said as he poured a couple of pills into Bogo's hoof.  
"What are these?"  
"You remember what they are. The shots mellow the seizures, the pills keep them from happening."  
Bogo stared intently at them.  
"How about you blow on them to make them safe?"  
"Fuck off, Nick."  
"So you remember who I am now?"  
"I always know who you are, it's just sometimes I don't recognize you."  
"Take the pills."  
Nick slowly sat on the Chief's bed, coughing and letting out a sigh of frustration.  
"You leave me alone with that fucking albino. He doesn't listen to me. I know a damn speciation when I see one."  
"A what?"  
"Speciation. New mutant, a young one. There are forces trying to kill her."  
"Forces?"  
"They want help."  
"Forces, forces. It's too bad you're not in that business anymore."  
"They don't want me, they want you."  
Nick scoffs, his sly grin showing for the first time in the past 20 years.  
"Oh, yes. That's how fucking stupid they are. They're waiting for you in Zootopia."  
"Zootopia was a long time ago, Chief, a long time. There are no new mutants, understand? I doubt there's anyone else in this goddamn world who's like me, you, and Caliban. And if that's true, it's a good thing. Even predators are pretty much extinct. I bet there hasn't been a new one born in 25 years."  
Nick then remembered when he saw the little white vixen in the back of the car window. He had dismissed that as his imagination, remembering that he was almost drunk, and the fact of that chemical reaction bullshit.  
"I always thought us predators were a part of God's plan. But maybe...Maybe we were God's mistake."  
Bogo slowly turned his head towards Nick, giving him a look of pure disgust and anger.  
He grabbed Nick's muzzle and turned his face towards his.  
"What a disappointment you are."  
Nick only stared, throwing Bogo's hoof away from his face.  
"When I found you, you were pursuing a career as a Pawpsicle hustler. A warm capper to a life as a con-artist. You were...An animal. But we took you in, and gave you a family."  
"They're gone now." Nick said as he got up from the bed, approaching the door to the tank.  
Bogo gripped the bars of the bed, staring at Nick with gleaming eyes.  
"Nick." He uttered in a worried tone.  
"Nick! What did you do? Answer me!"  
But the old fox only ignored, opening the door and slowly walking out.  
"Why are we here!? No one should live like this, drugged in a fucking tank!"  
"It's for your own good!"  
"No, no it's not!"  
Then the sound of the door shutting echoed through the tank.  
The former Chief of the ZPD looked up at the ceiling, and in the midst of the fading echoes, he said one thing: "Your waiting for me to die."

...

Nick walked back into the building, not even acknowledging the panting Caliban in the kitchen.  
He sat down at the table, preparing for Caliban's usual ranting.  
Except, this time was different. Instead of just straight up yelling at him, Caliban sat next to him, and spoke as politely as he could.  
"I don't wanna fight, but there's things we need to discuss."  
"What things?"  
"Well, would it be considered nagging if I were to repeat my previous observation, that the dose is too low, to suppress the seizures."  
"It's what the guy gave me. I wasn't in a position to make demands."  
"I almost died just now."  
"It wasn't even a minute."  
"It felt a lot longer than a minute! I could barley breath, you're less affected! You know he needs a higher dose. And I know you've got more money squirreled away."  
"The money's to get us out of here."  
"No, not us, you and him. You're saving up to buy a Sunseeker, sun is the key word! I hardly see myself hiding below deck like Nosferatu. Folding your laundry, making pigs in a blanket."  
Caliban then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver bullet.  
"I found this in your pocket. Adimantium."  
And Nick snatched it from his paws before he could finish talking.  
"If you are planning to blow your brains out, can you wait till your on the high seas? I just mopped these floors."  
"I don't need the shit."  
"Look...Years ago, you asked me to help you, and God knows I've tried. But I can't help you Nicholas, not really, if you're not gonna talk to me. I hear you at night, you aren't sleeping. You don't wanna talk about that? Or the booze you're drinking. Or the puss you're wiping away from your knuckles. Or the blood I wash from your clothes. Or the holes in your chest, the wounds, the ones that aren't healing. And I'm sure you don't wanna talk about the fact that you can't read the label on that bottle. It says Ibuprofen."  
Nick growled in anger as he backhanded the mug Caliban was holding, out of his paw, and onto the ground, where it shattered to pieces.  
"That was my favorite mug."  
"Stay out of my shit." Nick said as he got up from the table, walking towards his room.  
"Somethings happening to you, Nick! On the inside, I can smell it!"  
Then the sound of a door slamming shut, followed by a deep, brooding silence, which somehow always found its way in this desolate place.


	4. The Broken Claw

Chapter 4 - The Broken Claw

The sound of the train passing by caused the whole building to shake. The picture on the wall, the Hawaiian shirt and police uniform hanging up, the water jug. All shaking amongst the old fox sitting on his bed.  
He rocked back and forth, grunting in pain as he held his paw with his other. His claws were out, and one of them was still stuck.  
With a deep breath, he grabbed it and slowly pulled it out, whimpering and grunting as his eyes watered.  
And then the claw was back in place, blood dripping from it.  
He wrapped it in a red handkerchief, and as he did, he remembered something about it. He remembered wearing it around his neck as a cub, carrying it with him into adulthood, and then using it on someone. But who was that someone? Yet he knew the answer to that question, but tried his best to ignore it. Who else, other than the rabbit, could it be?  
The rabbit.  
That’s when he noticed his badge lying on the table in front of him. He picked it up and looked at the inscription on it: Nicholas P. Wilde. Then he slowly lifted his head up and stared across the room, thinking.  
He saw her, the rabbit, that big smile that was always on her face, as bright as ever. They were on a stage, and she was walking towards him. Opening a wooden box, she took out the badge and placed it on his uniform.  
Then she smiled at him and saluted, and he returned the favor. Then the crowd before them cheered and threw their hats into the air.  
Then, he hugged the rabbit, the only thing he ever loved, the only person he ever truly cared about.  
And how fast it came when he lost her, how unbeknownst to him her death was. For he looked into her violet eyes when death took her. And oh how his emerald eyes faded when he realized that she was gone. Taking a drink from his whiskey bottle, he continued to stare across the room, memories flooding his head left and right.  
Judy.  
Her name was bliss to utter, her presence was joyful and warm, the soft touch of her paw sent tingles down his spine, and her gentle kisses made him love her more then ever.  
She was his only true love, the only person who had really cared about him, who had really made him happy. She helped him to forget his dark past, and helped him find a new life, a happier one.  
He remembered when he and Judy first kissed each other. It was a dreadful night, one where the memories he so desperately tried to forget, had haunted him all at once.  
He was sitting on Judy's bed, her being next to him, her paw resting gently on his shoulder, a sign of sure affection that she was always gonna be there for him.  
In that moment, Nick turned toward her and told her how much change she brought into his life; how much happiness and hope and peace. He told her how much she meant to him, and how he made a promise to himself that he would always be by her side. And, in the quiet, peaceful atmosphere of Judy's apartment, he looked into her violet eyes with his emerald eyes, and whispered the words: "I love you."  
And in that moment, Judy realized that deep down she felt the same. So they kissed, and made love under the gleaming moon which cast its peaceful light all over Zootopia. And after their love making, Nick stared into Judy’s eyes and asked:  
"Do you love me, Judy?"  
"I...I do Nick. I love you so much."  
"Then kiss me, lead me through this life paw in paw. Show me the happiness you've given me, and be with me for the rest of my life."  
The bunny goes to kiss him, but all that comes is death. He sees the blood, the fire, the dismembered and charred body of his once partner, best friend, lover.  
He falls down before her, trying to pick her up, hoping and praying that somehow even in this state, that she's still alive.  
But as he lifts her up, only ashes appear, seeping through his fingers and into the wind.  
Death had taken the rabbit, and the fennec fox, and the old vixen, the wolf, the city, the police, the citizens, and the hope. All figments of life, now walking with death, as was the destiny for everything. But to go in such a horrid, vile way; such thoughts haunted the old fox day and night.

"Nick, I have something important to tell you..."

No god, please don't let me remember this. You can strike me down instead, just please don't let me remember this.

"What is it, Judy?"

I'm begging you, God.

"Nick...I-I'm pregnant."

God...

"J-Judy! That's wonderful!"

Please...

"Just breath, Ms. Hopps. Deep breaths...Now, push!"

No, please!

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

NO!

"Judy look! She's got one green eye and one purple!"  
"Oh wow, she does!"  
"She's..."  
"She's beautiful."

The old fox screamed, no, exploded with fury as he destroyed everything that was around him. His daughter, his precious girl, had died with his precious Judy.

"I'm afraid, Judy."  
"How come?"  
"What if she's not accepted as...Normal? What if she's looked at as a freak?"  
"Don't worry Nick, she's brave. She wouldn't let anything drag her down."  
"Just like her mother."

He sobbed and howled, filled with rage and sorrow, with sadness and grief, with death and despair, depression and hopelessness. He was everything that the negative side of psychology defined.

"Nick, you have to take her. I won't make it."  
"I'm not leaving you!"  
"Nick, please!" The bunny was sobbing now, breaking the foxes heart into pieces. He couldn't save her, and that pained him to his core.  
He reached for his precious girl, but it was too late. He watched as fire engulfed his wife and daughter, watched as his happiness and hope were swept away from him in an instant.  
Then the fire subsided, and only the charred body of his lover was there. The remains of his daughter were nowhere to be found. Perhaps they became one with her mother's.  
Soon, he grew exhausted from his outbreak, and he fell asleep, taking the memories with him.  
And as he slept, the old buffalo gripped the metal rims of his bed tightly, staring at the ceiling as his own memories flooded his mind.


	5. The Motel

Chapter 5 - The Motel

The old fox slowly pulled up to the motel, staring at the sign which, in lit up letters, read: Liberty Motel.  
As he stopped, he heard the sound of a ball being bounced. He looked to his right, and that’s when he saw the white vixen.  
She was bouncing the ball and caught notice of the limo.  
There was no way, just no way that this vixen was real. Not anywhere in the world was there a young predator left.  
Yet he kept the stern look on his face, despite how impossible this was. He still stood with his observation that maybe this is was the result of his mind playing games.  
He backed up the limo and pulled into the parking lot. All the while, the vixen watched him, slowly walking towards the building.  
Getting out, he made eye contact with the vixen, then slowly looked away and focused on the sign once more. He realized that some of the lighting was cut off, which somehow complimented the place.  
Hearing a door opening, he turned around, and was greeted by a brown vixen.  
“Mr. Wilde!” She shouted, edging out of her room.  
“Ah jeez.”  
“Please. We need a ride.”  
“Not available, call a cab.” Nick said, walking back to the limo.  
“My name is Gabriela Lopez-“  
“I don’t wanna know your name lady.”  
“There are people after us. We need to go North, across to Bunny burrow!”  
“Anyone can do that job!”  
“I’ll give you $50,000!”  
“How did you find me, huh? Cause’ you are fucking up my life lady! The people after you, they’re on my ass now!”  
“Sightings were posted.” The vixen said. She turned to the young one and yelled for her.  
“Wh- What sightings!?” Nick asked, interrupting her.  
“Someone said Nick Wilde was in Moleville driving. Said he looked old.”  
Before Nick could say anything, he heard the sound of glass breaking, and then the sound of an angry women yelling.  
“Hey! I told you to stop it with that ball! Bad girl.” A pig was yelling as she walked towards the young vixen. Gabriela got in front of her.  
“No, please!” She shouted, trying to hold the pig back.  
“Mama-sita’s gonna have to pay for that!”  
And then the older vixen collapsed.  
Nick and the young one raced to her side as the pig rambled on.  
“She’s gonna have to pay for damages. And she has cash! I seen it!”  
“Why don’t you get your fat ass back inside, you’ll get your money.” Nick said as he picked up Gabriela.

...

Nick sat her gently on the bed and noticed that her arm was bleeding. It wasn’t just bleeding, it was nearly soaked with blood.  
“I am a nurse. Was, in Foxville.”  
“When did that happen?” He asked.  
“Near the border. I got away from them, but now they know my car.”  
As she said this, Nick looked through the papers lying on the coffee table next to the bed.  
Lying in the middle of them all, was a folder which read “Transign: Pediatric Cancer Study.”  
He pushed the folder away to see what was under it, and found a newspaper clipping that read “Lack of predator births stump researchers”, and a picture of him and Judy standing next to each other at a ZPD party. Gabriela noticed the pain in his face and felt guilty, but stayed on track.  
“Look. I gotta go.” Nick said as he walked to the door.  
“Wait! Wait! Here!” She took the board of the coffee table off and pulled out a yellow, blood stained envelope with an address on it, and held it towards him.  
“Here’s $30,000! Take us to this address! You can have $20,000 more when we get there! My friends there will give it to you. They will give you anything.”  
Nick took the rubber band off and looked inside. A bunch of $50 bills were stacked together; he flipped all the bills with his thumb, something he always did in his conning days.  
“Where’d you get this?” He asked.  
“My boss. He wants to kill me, and take her.” She nodded towards the young vixen, who was standing behind Nick. He looked at her, then returned his gaze back to the older vixen.  
“Is that your daughter?”  
“Yes.” She said in a hesitated way.  
Nick slowly moved his gaze towards the envelope.  
“I know you’re still a cop inside. I know you want to help us.”  
“You don’t know anything about me!” Nick shouted, staring at her.  
“Please. I promise, there will be no problems if we leave now!”  
“I can’t just leave to North Zookota!”  
“We have to be there Friday!”  
“Or what!?”  
“Or we miss our chance to cross! Please. You have to, please.”  
Nick once again looked at the young vixen, then back to Gabriela. All the while, in the back of his head, he wondered what the fuck he was doing.


	6. Problems Arise

Chapter 6 - Problems Arise

It was night, the blue shade covering the assortment of plants which covered the table. They were being tended to by the old buffalo, as the old fox sat nearby on his phone.  
Bogo noticed that Nick was wearing glasses and smiled.  
“I like those. They make you look younger.”  
Nick scoffed in a humorous way and continued texting.

Gabriela -  
Please hurry

Nick -  
On my way

Taking his glasses off, Nick turned to Bogo.  
“Chief, listen; I gotta uh...I’ve gotta a go away for a few days. I got a long ride for some good money. But when I get back, we’re gonna get out of here. Gonna drive down to the Atlantic, we’re gonna get ourselves a boat, and we’re gonna go live out on the ocean.”  
“We’ll you be safe there?”  
“Yea. Yea, we’ll be safe.”  
“Look what Nick got us, Bogo.” The voice of Caliban echoed from behind.  
Nick got up and approached him.  
“I’ll be back in a few days.” He said as he left the tank.

...

The Motel was the definition of gloomy, and the rain didn’t help much.  
Walking towards the building, he noticed that Gabriela’s door was cracked open, and the doorknob was gone, almost as if it had been ripped off.  
He had seen many things like this in his days as a cop, and it always ended pretty badly. Yet somehow he still felt the anxiety rising up in his chest.  
He pushed the door open, and it was as if he was a cop again.  
The lights were dim, bed sheets and clothes strewn across the floor. And a motionless Gabriela. Slowly, Nick turned the chair she was sitting in around, and disgust went over his face. She had bullet holes in her chest, still dripping fresh blood as her emotionless face stared across the room.  
“Shit.” Nick uttered.  
He moved the board from the coffee table and found only her phone.

Nick -  
On my way

(Please hurry, I th)

They got her before she could even reply. Quickly, Nick raced out of the house.

...

Noticing the limo, Caliban waited by the entrance of the building.  
Nick went to a full halt, hopped out of the limo, and ran straight to the building.  
“Did something go wrong?” Caliban asked.  
“The job was wrong to begin with.” Nick said as he went inside.  
Caliban noticed that the trunk was open and hurriedly went to it, retrieving a backpack and a bouncy ball. He sniffed it, and shock took over him.  
“Nick! Nicholas!”  
“What?” Nick shouted, stepping back outside.  
“Who does this belong to?”  
Nick took the ball and looked at it, and then the backpack. The anxiety began to rise in his chest again.  
“Who’s that?”  
Nick turned to where Caliban was looking and noticed a truck driving through the gate.  
“I thought you were supposed to see shit coming?”  
“I can track preds. Im a mutant, not a glorified clairvoyant.”  
“Go inside, keep Bogo quiet. Go, inside! Now!”  
Caliban hurriedly raced to the building.  
The truck parked right in front of Nick, and who got out didn’t surprise him in the slightest.  
“You need to turn around asshole, this is private property.”  
“Yes it is.” The striped rabbit said. “In fact I believe it belongs to a multinational smelting company based in Shanghai. Where are you keeping the old buffalo, huh? Is he there? Or over there?” The bunny turned to the tank.  
“That’d be smart. I’d like to meet him. I’m told the HSA classifies his brain as a weapon of mass destruction now? Damn shame what happened back in Zootopia.”  
“He’s been dead for a year.” Nick said in a gritty tone. The bunny only nodded and said, “I need the girl.”  
“What girl?”  
“The one that goes along with that ball your holding there.”  
“There’s no girl here.”  
“I know you went to the Motel.”  
“Yea, there was no girl there, it was just the vixen.”  
“Just the vixen. Such as she was. So, you saw Gabriela, but you didn’t call me. That hurts. Hey, you didn’t shoot the poor thing did you?”  
“No, did you?”  
“I asked you first.”  
“I don’t like guns.”  
“Of course. I wish you called me Nick, like I asked.” The bunny said, patting his shoulder. Nick grabbed his wrist and pushed his paw off. Only now did he notice that it was robotic.  
“Hah, see? You’re not the only one who’s been enhanced.”  
Then a scream came out of nowhere, followed by a metal pipe flying into the head of the rabbit. He fell to the ground, and then another pipe came hurling towards Nick, which he caught.  
Then, he saw the white vixen, standing amongst a pile of old scrap metal. He raised the pipe, ready to throw it at her, but was interrupted by the shouts of the old buffalo.  
“Nick!” He yelled as he moved his wheelchair towards him.  
“This is Laura. Caliban come! This is who I’ve been telling you about! This is Laura!”  
Both Nick and Caliban stood still with confusion.  
“Come! It’s okay!”  
The vixen walked towards Nick and snatched her backpack from him, then went to the old buffalo, and followed him into the building.


End file.
